This specification relates to electronic transactions.
Users can use point-of-sale (POS), online ecommerce, ATMs (Automatic Teller Machines) or other systems to initiate transactions, e.g., too make purchases online, at brick-and-mortar storefront, or at other locations. A transaction can occur, for example, when a user makes a purchase of goods (e.g., products) or services (e.g., rentals). Fraudulent transactions arise when, for example, the user did not actually make the purchase, the user's payment source was compromised, the user's account or other payment-related information was erroneously used, or when other misuse occurs. The detection of fraudulent (i.e., at the moment of the occurrence of the fraud) activity can be difficult.